


Abandon

by AngelLyslion



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Betrayal, Ethan Morgan is vampire, Ethan is a vampire, M/M, jethan, new life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Ethan se fait mordre et devient un vampire.





	1. Chapitre 1

POV d'Ethan

Je me réveille dans un lit qui m'est inconnu.   
Mais je reconnais la présence de Jesse. Et j'en déduis que je suis dans son manoir

« Ethan Morgan bienvenue dans le monde des vampires. Tu vois tes amis ne tiennent pas tant que cela à toi. Ils t'ont abandonné en te laissant laissant faire la transition.   
\- Je ne te crois pas.   
\- Tu veux vérifier par toi même. Ils sont tous chez ton ami le sorcier.  

Il m'emmène jusqu'à chez Benny. Grâce à mon ouïe développé j'entends tout ce qui se disent et vois grâce aux rideaux qu'il s'amuse et qu'ils font comme si de rien était.

\- Je te l'avais dis Ethan, tes amis se moque de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je quitte la ville demain soir. Si tu veux venir avec moi. Rejoins moi a l' entrée de la ville à minuit. Juste si tu viens avec moi, il faudra que tu devienne un vampire confirmé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pov de Jesse 

J'ai manipulé les amis et la famille d'Ethan pour leur faire croire qu'il n'a jamais exister et fait disparaître toute trace de sa présence à Whitechapel. Avoir un voyant à mes côtés me sera très utile et en plus je le trouve assez mignon. 

J'attends qui se réveille, nous sommes dans ma chambre 

 

« Ethan Morgan bienvenue dans le monde des vampires. Tu vois tes amis ne tiennent pas tant que cela à toi. Ils t'ont abandonné en te laissant laissant faire la transition.   
\- Je ne te crois pas.   
\- Tu veux vérifier par toi même. Ils sont tous chez ton ami le sorcier.  

Je l'emmène jusqu'à chez son ami sorcier. 

\- Je te l'avais dis Ethan, tes amis se moque de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je quitte la ville demain soir. Si tu veux venir avec moi. Rejoins moi a l' entrée de la ville à minuit. Juste si tu viens avec moi, il faudra que tu devienne un vampire confirmé. Je disparaîs et le laisse réfléchir aux derniers événements.


	3. Chapter 3

POV d'Ethan

Le temps qui m'est imparti est écoulé. J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens et peser le pour et le contre si je devais partir avec Jesse.   
Dans tous les cas si je pars avec lui, je ne perd rien car personne mes amis ne se souci pas de moi Sa met si je reste je risque de souffrir et si je reste avec Jesse je pourrai apprendre à me contrôler et utiliser au mieux mes capacités vampiriques. 

Je pars en direction du panneau de bienvenue de la ville et vois que Jesse y est déjà. Je le rejoins.

\- Ravi de voir Ethan que tu souhaite m'accompagner  
\- Oui, si mes amis se fiche de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ici.  
\- Bien, je vois que tu n'a toujours pas bu de sang. Dans la prochaine ou nous irons tu te nourrira et je pourrai te montrer tous mes plaisir que la vie de vampire apporte.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov de Jesse

Je suis plus que ravie qu'Ethan m'a rejoint, même si au fond je m'en doutais un peu qu'il allait venir. Comme la vie le fait comprendre il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir ce que l'on désire. Et dans mon cas je veux Ethan et je sais s'il avait encore ses amis il serait resté donc me débarrasser d'eux étaient la meilleure solution mais si je les avais tués il ne voudrait pas être avec moi alors j'ai trouvé une autre solution pour que ses amis l'oublient complètement et je suis bien content que mon idée a fonctionné sinon je ne sais pas quoi j'aurai fait. 

Nous sommes tous les deux dans m voiture en direction de la grande ville la plus proche de Whitechapel pour que mon petit Ethan devient enfin un vampire accomplit.


	5. Chapter 5

POV d'Ethan 

Après une heure de route nous arrivons enfin dans une nouvelle ville. Jesse nous emmène  vers l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit où un humain assez ivre sort de la boîte, Jesse me dit de me nourrir de lui et après cela fait il me dévoilera tous les secrets des vampires.

 

Je le mords dans sa jugulaire avec une petite réticence au départ et plus je lui aspire sa vie plus j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. J'aurai jamais penser que le sang pourrai être aussi bon.  Après nous être nourris de quelques humains en plus, Jesse nous emmènes une fois dans son manoir dans cette toute nouvelle ville pour moi. 

En arrivant devant l'imposante bâtisse, Jesse me tire par le bras pour me faire rentrer. 

En pensant à Jesse, des sentiments naissant font surface même s'il y a quelques heures je le haissais car pas sa faute je suis un vampire mais dès qu'il est resté avec moi après ma transformation alors que mes amis non. En ne voulant pas rester seul je l'ai suivi et j'ai aucun regret. 

J'ai plus qu'une dernière chose à savoir si ses sentiments sont réciproques et c'est cela qui me fait le plus peur car s'il en a pas je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.


	6. Chapter 6

POV de Jesse

Je regarde Ethan boire dans son premier humain ce qui fais de lui un vrai vampire et les choses  sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer mais avant je dois apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et sa soif de sang.  
Juste pour le plaisir nous vidons de leur sang encore encore quelques humains de leur sang avant que je l'emmène à notre nouvelle résidence. 

Je le vois perdu dans ses pensées et je me demande à quoi il pense. En l'admirant mes sentiments se renforcent et une chose est sûre c'est que je ne le laisserai jamais quitté mes    côtés. 

\- Ethan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important !   
-...   
\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais cela est la première fois que je ressens de vrai sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu me quitte car je sais que si tu le fais je serai brisé.   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Jesse, même s'il y a quelques heures je voulais te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche durant de longues minutes. Bous finissons la nuit dans mon lit nus comme des vers.


	7. Epilogue

POV d'Ethan 

Cela fait des siècles que Jesse et moi voyageons autour du monde. Et à chaque nouvel endroit explorer j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Jesse ce qui m'a rendu encore plus dingue de lui.   
Pour cette année Jesse veut que nous retournons à Whitechapel et j'ai peur d'y aller car s'ils sont là je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en leur présence.  Et ce qui serait le mieux c'est qu'il ne sont pas présents mais j'ai peu d'espoir. 

N

ous arrivons enfin au lycée.  Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du principal puis nous allons dans notre salle de cours. Au cours de ces dix siècles Jesse à transformé d'autre humains en vampires et ils sont avec nous. Comme pour la premiere fois que j'ai rencontré Jesse, ils nous a inscrit au club de théâtre. 

La journée se passe sans que je croise un de mes anciens amis, jusqu'à la dernière heure où je rencontre Sarah.   
J'appelle Jesse par le lien que nous partageons. Il arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Et il comprend très vite mon mal-être. 

\- Tient mais regarder qui est ici... Sarah. A ce que je vois tu es toujours novice. Sarah je te présente mon compagnon Ethan. Ethan voici Sarah mon ex. J'étais ravi de te revoir Sarah mais j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.

Il s'explipse en me prenant avec lui. 

\- Ethan ça va ? Il me demande inquiet.   
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'embrasse avec passion et me cale dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes de câlin je me détache de ses bras. Il se met accroupi et sors de sa poché un petit écrin de velours 

\- Ethan cela fait exactement mille ans que nous sortons ensemble. J'ai appris à tes côtés qu'aimer nous rends plus fort et plus heureux. Et avant que nous ne nous rentrons je ne pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir tomber amoureux mais avec toi si. Ethan Morgan veux-tu m'épouser ?   
\- OUI ! Jesse je veux t'épouser, nous nous embrassons pour sceller notre engagement et il passe la bague à mon doigt. 

\---  
fin


End file.
